


Whatever Daddy Wants

by zvi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: Ben's been waiting for Hikaru to come home to the Yorktown. And then he realizes there's someone else from the Enterprise he'd like to come home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildAndFreeHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/gifts).



Ben let the door to his bedroom close behind him, took a minute to get his bearings. He’d had people in his bed since he and Demora’d moved to _Yorktown_ , but this was the first time he’d gotten to see his husband there. Hikaru was beautiful, as always, in silky orange pyjamas that made his skin glow and looked well against the dark green sheets. He was a little thinner than he’d been when the _Enterprise_ had left on that distress call, and there were scratches and bruises on his body, but he was smiling, and Ben was glad to see it.

“How’s Demora, Daddy?” asked Hikaru, sitting up against the headboard.

“She’s asleep. Getting back and forth to the classrooms is kind of an adventure, with the station torn up the way it is. She’s down for the count.” Ben stripped off and tossed his clothes at the fresher. He slipped into the bed on Hikaru’s back side and wrapped the younger man up in his arms. “And how’s my boy doing?”

Hikaru licked his lips and then bit the lower one, took a deep breath. (Internally, Ben cheered at the signs that Hikaru wanted to go _down_ tonight.) “I’ve been a good boy, Daddy,” he said, then hid his face in Ben’s arm.

Ben took advantage of Hikaru’s exposed neck to press a kiss there, then press his teeth in, leave a bite mark just above where it would show while Hikaru wore a uniform.

“Daddy!” hissed Hikaru. “They’ll see.”

“I know,” said Ben. “Don’t you want people to know you’re Daddy’s good boy?”

Hikaru squirmed, and Ben loosened his hold enough for Hikaru to squiggle around and face him. “Ben. I just…on a normal starship, nobody would say anything. But Kirk is a giant gossip, so the whole crew keeps track of drama, _especially_ command staff drama. Somebody’s going to _ask_ , if they see I’m marked up. And then they’re going to _tell_ everyone. Can we please just keep it inside the uniform?”

Ben looked Hikaru in the face. Hikaru was flushed and excited looking, more than just embarrassed. “Tell everyone or tell someone in _particular_?”

Hikaru pressed his face into Ben’s chest and muttered, “Pavel Andreyevitch.”

Ben grinned and ran a hand over the back of Hikaru’s head. “Baby genius Pavel Andreyevitch? The kid whose math makes you horny and mad?” Ben and Hikaru sent a lot of letters back and forth, vidmessaged when Hikaru was close enough to a relay, and Ben had a pretty good mental map of the people Hikaru worked most closely with. He knew that Hikaru found the kid attractive, but this sounded more like a crush. “Does my boy want a baby boy of his own?” Ben’s hand slipped down from Hikaru’s head to trail firmly along his spine.

Hikaru arched and mewled in reaction, but he shook his head, face still pressed firmly into Ben’s chest. “New boy for Daddy. I want to see you _wreck him_.” He pulled back and looked up at Ben, kissed him then, hungry and hard, more teeth than usual. “He’s so fucking _new_ , it’s been three years and he’s still _shiny_.”

Ben pushed Hikaru back on the bed, pushed up the pyjama shirt so he could get at Hikaru’s stomach. He scratched his fingers across Hikaru’s belly. “You want me to do to him what I did to you, huh? Take a sweet little thing who doesn’t know anything and make him into a greedy set of holes to use.”

Hikaru gasped and nodded, pushed his groin up towards Ben to be taken.

Ben reached further up Hikaru’s shirt, pinched his nipples hard, then dug his fingernails into Hikaru’s shoulder, holding to make sure there were bruises. “Do you want to use his holes? You want to make him suck you, make him take you?” Ben felt Hikaru stiffen up under his hands, but not in a good way. That was clearly the wrong track. “You want to get him ready for Daddy? Stretch out his hole for me so he can take all of me, like you can?” And that was it, Hikaru melted like ice on Vulcan. “Yeah, that’s what you want.” Ben turned around and whacked some lube out of the pump on the wall. He grabbed Hikaru with his clean hand and rolled so he was on his back and Hikaru was stretched out on top of him. Then he pulled Hikaru’s pants down just far enough to expose that sweet little hole. He started stretching Hikaru with two fingers, because it hurt the way his boy wanted it. “You want to stretch him just like this, use your fingers to make him squirm on my lap just like you are right now.”

“Yes,” hissed Hikaru. “Daddy, I want that so much.” Hikaru nuzzled into Ben’s neck, sucked hard at his neck, because _Ben’s_ co-workers were mature adults who wouldn’t mention it. “He’s so pretty daddy, and so little. I bet you could pick him up and carry him to bed.”

Ben twisted his fingers in Hikaru, avoiding his prostate, but playing with the rim, the way that would keep Hikaru hardest the longest, keep him on edge, where Ben wanted him. “Yeah?” he asked, before he took his dry hand and scratched down Hikaru’s side. “What would you do to him in bed, to get him ready for me, huh?”

“I would give him something to suck, to keep him quiet. He’s a real chatterbox; sometimes, it’s too much. But I’d make him be quiet for you, Daddy, I’d put his face on your dick first thing.” Hikaru moaned a little and pushed back on Ben’s hand.

Ben gave him another finger, reached with his dry hand to grab Hikaru’s ass cheek, pull for greater separation between those nice tight globes. It was easier to get deeper, stretch his fingers further in Hikaru’s hole, when he did that. “I think maybe I’d want his mouth somewhere higher up.”

“Huh?” said Hikaru.

Ben didn’t say anything else, just pushed Hikaru’s head down to his nipples. Hikaru started sucking right away, pulling hard, the way that would leave Ben puffy and sore the next day. “Maybe I wouldn’t let your friend at my tits, you suck them so good. It took so long for you to get it right, but I love your mouth now. I can put anything in there and get just what I want from you.” He pulled Hikaru off his chest and pushed his head down further. “You know what to do.”

Hikaru did. Ben’s toes curled from the way Hikaru gave delicate little licks to his balls, circling all over his sack while precum leaked on Hikaru’s face. Just like Ben had taught, Hikaru only used his hands to keep Ben’s thighs opens, didn’t touch Ben’s dick or ass. Just let Ben’s dick bounce and fling sticky little droplets in Hikaru’s hair and eyebrows and over Hikaru’s nose.

When Ben’s nuts were drawn up tight in the sack, Hikaru moved to Ben’s dick. Ben waited for Hikaru to swallow him, work down Ben’s dick to the root. It took a bit of patience, because Ben was so big, 25 centimeters long and 15 around. Hikaru had to work his jaw open wide enough, convince his gag reflex that he could still breathe with Ben’s tip down his throat. But Ben’s patience was rewarded when he felt Hikaru’s soft lips kissing his pelvis. He reached his hand down to grab Hikaru’s. “How do we tell Daddy to stop?” Two squeezes, hard and distinct. “And when you want more?” One squeeze, held a long time before Hikaru’s grip slacked. “So, Daddy’s going to fuck your mouth now.” One tight squeeze, even stronger than before.

Ben went for it. He fucked up into Hikaru’s slack mouth, moving hard and fast in and out of his boy’s mouth. “You feel so fucking good. I bet Pavel Andreyovitch wouldn’t be this good for me. I bet you’d have to hold your pretty little friend down to teach him how to take Daddy’s cock.” He put his free hand in Hikaru’s hair, didn’t exactly hold him down, but he pushed him to come down, to swallow, to strain to take every millimeter. “I love your mouth. You drool so hard with my cock down my throat.” He sped up, the warmth lighting up his dick, balls smashed tight to Hikaru’s chin on every stroke. “You swallow so good, too.” He came and let Hikaru prove that he swallowed good. It felt so good, to let off into his boy, instead of wasting it on the sheets. His orgasm seemed to last forever this time, cum built up from days waiting and holding off before the _Enterprise_ made shoreleave, then again while it was on its rescue mission. It felt so good to just let go, let the waves of pleasure roll through him, wash away all his thoughts for a minute.

He always drifted away just a little bit when he came. By the time Ben resurface, Hikaru had wriggled his way up the bed to lie fully on top of him again, pressing kisses to Ben’s face and neck, rutting his hard dick a little into Ben’s thigh. “Oh, babe, you are so good that. I miss your mouth so much when you’re on that damn boat.” He wrapped his arms around Hikaru and squeezed tight. “I love you.”

“I love you, Daddy.” Hikaru’s thrusts built up speed a little, like he was really going to go for the orgasm.

Ben smacked Hikaru’s ass, pulled his pyjama bottoms up. “You know the rule.”

Hikaru sighed, but he dutifully recited, “A good boy only comes on his daddy’s cock.”

Ben nodded and swatted Hikaru again, just for insurance. “Exactly. I was going to fuck you in twenty minutes, but now you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Ben wasn’t exactly expecting it when Hikaru burst into laughter.

“Old man,” Hikaru forced out through his giggles. “You haven’t had a twenty minute refractory period since before I met you.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “No, but I have toys.”

“Damn it,” said Hikaru. “I really could have come tonight?”

“You could have. But you won’t.”

Hikaru sighed and snuggled in closer to Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

After last night, Ben definitely wanted the chance to get to know Pavel Andreyevitch. He didn’t know if he definitely wanted to turn him out, but if Hikaru was so caught up on the kid, maybe there was something there.

Hikaru was taking Demora to school as long as he was on the station, so Ben was alone in their quarters when he commed his husband’s co-worker.

Pavel Andreyevitch appeared on the screen with his hair tousled and eyes sleepy. He looked as if he might have just pulled on his blue t-shirt to answer the comm. “Hello? This is Chekhov.” he said, confusion plain on his face.

“Hi. I’m Dr. Hayashi Benjirou. Did I wake you? I can call back later.” Ben was on his best behavior, using his new patient voice.

“No, now is—Benjirou. You are Sulu’s Ben, Sulu’s husband Ben, yes? Hello! Hi! Nice to meet you!” He looked more awake now, even as he absent-mindedly started to scratch his head.

Ben smiled. This boy was _darling_. “Hi. Is Pavel Andreyevitch how I should call you? That’s what Hikaru says.”

The boy blinked once, twice, then smiled. “It’s very polite.” He shrugged. “If I should call you Hayashi-san…?”

Ben laughed. “Eh, no. Native San Franciscan, just Ben is good for friends.” He leaned forward a little, crossed his hands in his laps. “Hikaru speaks very highly of you, so I hope that’s not too presumptuous. But him and me, we’re apart so much, I just like to try to understand his life out in the black: get to know his people there, have them get to know me. Can you come to dinner sometime soon?”

“Oh! Oh,” Pavel said, and sat up straighter. “Yes, I can come. I—,” he looked up and left, made a gesture that presumably opened his calendar, “—in three days, I have no plans. Is that a good night?”

Tell Hikaru tonight, talk him into it the next night, and get him excited the next night was how Ben mentally calculated that. “Sounds perfect to me. Come to our quarters around 6? I know some people eat later, but Demora’s got a pretty early bed time.” Ben reached out and pushed the maplink to their quarters across the comm. “Looking forward to meeting you in person, Pavel Andreyevitch.”

Pavel wrinkled his nose at that, then shrugged. “Eh, if we will be friends, you don’t use my patronym. Call me Pasha, please?”

Ben nodded and smiled once again. “See you later, Pasha.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ben came back from putting Demora to bed to find that Hikaru and Pasha had already started on the rum Pasha had brought with him as a guest present. “Oh, what a pretty picture,” he purred at the two of them. Hikaru wore a blood red tunic with gold threads shot through, over velvety brown pants. Pasha wore a fuzzy sapphire sweater and a kelly green skirt. “Buddy, get me a drink.” He smiled at Hikaru and sat in the arm chair at an angle from where Pasha was sitting and Hikaru was perched on an arm.

“Pretty picture?” asked Pasha.

Hikaru handed Ben his rum neat, then pulled out a cushion to sit at Ben’s feet. Ben ran his hand through his boy’s hair and sipped the rum, which was fruity and sweet, with a bitter undercurrent. “I like pretty young men. That’s why I grabbed Hikaru out of a bar when he was younger than you are now. And I think you’re very attractive. So, the two of you together on my couch,” he shrugged. “A pretty picture.”

Pasha blinked several times rapidly, then threw back his remaining rum and poured himself a second, generous serving. “I don’t know what to think: Sulu’s husband hits on me in front of Sulu?”

Hikaru spoke up from the floor, “He likes you. I like him to be happy. If you would like to have sex with him, or with us, it would make me and Ben happy. And if you don’t want to, we can,” he shrugged, “play durotta, or dip chocolate pretzels, or call it a night.”

Ben pet Hikaru’s head and leaned down a little to say, “Good boy.” Hikaru tilted his head up and Ben kissed him, a hand on his jaw, made it a little showy for Pasha.

Pasha drank half of his rum, then nodded slowly. “I think…I think sounds very hot, but…”

Ben leaned forward. “You can say, ‘Not now’ instead of ‘no’, and come back later, if that’s what you want.” He tapped Hikaru’s shoulder to let him up, then came over to sit by Pasha on the couch. “When I asked you to come over so we could become friends, that wasn’t a trick.” _Much of a trick_ , his conscience clarified. “I do lots of things with my friends.” Ben put a hand on Pasha’s, drew his other hand over Pasha’s knee. “With some of them, we have sex. You can be that kind of friend, or you can—,”

“But Hikaru’s not your friend,” interrupted Pasha. Then he blushed, but continued, “I mean, he’s your husband, but he’s your,” he made a downward motion with his rum glass, “too, da? You’re his…” Pasha shrugged, obviously groping for the appropriate Standard words.

“Daddy. I’m his daddy and he’s my boy.” Ben leaned forward a little bit, put an arm around Pasha. “He trusts me do what I want to him in bed, and what I want is to make sure he feels good.”

“Sometimes by hurting me,” said Hikaru. He knelt up on his cushion, pulled up his shirt, exposed his torso.

Ben said, “Come over, so he can see you.”

Hikaru pulled his shirt off completely and held it in one hand as he stood in front of them. Ben took Pasha’s hand and touched it to Hikaru’s torso. “Here, I scratched him very hard. Here and here, I bit him to draw blood. Here I dug my nails in to leave marks.” Hikaru shivered under the touch of their fingers, swayed forward just a little bit. “If you want to, you can press harder on those bruises and scratches. He’ll like it.” Ben pulled his hand away to see what Pasha would do.

Pasha kept touching, but softly, from what Ben could see. “You want this from me? I don’t…,” Pasha trailed off, sounding fascinated and unsure at the same time. The look on his face was a little bit dreamy, like he could see the future in the marks on Hikaru’s body.

“I want to make you feel good. I want to fuck your face and your ass. What do you want?”

Pasha dropped his hand and turned bright red, pulled his arms tight around his body. “I don’t, I don’t think I want to hurt, like Hikaru. Sorry. And sorry, I don’t know if I like in my ass. I never…,” he hugged himself tighter and shook his head.

 _Oh_ , thought Ben. _Could he really be?_ This time, instead of moving closer to Pasha, he pulled the smaller man onto his lap. He could feel Pasha trembling a little underneath his fingers. “You never had anal sex? Or you never had sex with anyone at all?”

Pasha shrugged, and nodded, and leaned his head on Ben’s shoulder. “I’m a virgin. I was so young at the Academy, and everyone on the Enterprise thinks of me as baby whizkid. Never convince anyone to take me home at a port, so, virgin.”

Ben leaned the two of them back along the couch. “Well, Daddy’s here, and your in his and Hikaru’s house, so you don’t have to be a virgin if you don’t want.” He lifted Pasha’s head off his shoulder, lifted Pasha’s chin with two fingers, and then Ben kissed Pasha, gently pressing lips to lips, breathing in the scent of the rum and the coconut curry that was dinner. He licked at Pasha’s mouth until Pasha opened up for him, then slipped his tongue inside, just to taste the boy a little bit.

Pasha made a soft, high sound in the pack of his throat and leaned further into Ben, clutched at his shoulders. He spoke softly into Ben’s mouth, then pulled back a little bit. “I want to suck you, and I want,” he swallowed and looked down, where Hikaru had moved, once again kneeling at Ben’s feet, “to hurt him.” He looked back up at Ben through his eyelashes. “Can I, Daddy? Please.”

“Oh, baby. Yes, yes, I think you can.” Ben looked down at Hikaru, put a hand on the back of his neck. “Are you going to be a good boy for Pavel Andreyevitch, like you’re a good boy for me?”

Hikaru put his head on Ben’s knee and said, “Yes, Daddy. Please. I want this. I want you both.”


End file.
